Shazza
Shazza the Dingo, full name Sharon, is your regular girl next door. Unfortunately, in the outback, next door can be a thousand kilometers away. Luckily for Shazza, she has the gift of mechanical hands, with which she can build a machine that can cover the distance in no time. But for Ty, she would gladly walk anyway. Shazza has a little sister named Naomi and a mother named Maureen. Biography ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Shazza first appeared in the level Walk In The Park, where her truck broke down in the road of the forest. To make things worse for her, Blue tongue frills are pursuing her so Ty comes to help her. Shazza can't leave without her water bottle filled up, so Ty has to protect her from the Blue Tongues by knocking rocks on their heads. Afterwords, Shazza gives Ty a Thunder Egg and drives off. Later, as Ty mounts on Bull, Shazza gives a mission to wrangle up her Emus who are running off to "Greasy Gus's Hamburger Shop" (which made them sick last time). After Ty rescues all her Emus, Shazza gives him another Thunder Egg. Ty later saves Shazza from getting killed by Biker Frills, and she gives him yet another Thunder Egg. Finally, Shazza is found in Cass' Crest where she picks up the final talisman which one of the frills dropped. However, she gets kidnapped by Shadow who wants to kill her and take the talisman. Ty defeats Shadow, and Shazza kisses him for saving her life. Shazza also appeared in the ending with Ty meeting his parents. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue When Frills began attacking Burramudgee, Shazza, Sly and Ty made their way toward the old prison to prevent Fluffy from springing Boss Cass from prison. Despite the group's best efforts, they failed. She then became a part of the newly opened Bush Rescue and drove Ty around the Outback in her Forbie. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan When she and Ty were summoned by the Bunyips Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4 Quotes ''"Thanks, Possum." "Shivers!!" "Struth!" Gallery A Site header picture3.jpg|Shazza from Ty 1 Image0018.jpg|Shazza from Ty 2 Image0016.jpg|Shazza from Ty 3 shazza_2012_by_falterdan-d49hn0c.jpg|Shazza in Ty 4 dbfwcty-2e02803b-52d0-493a-b0f0-942d343a0af4.png|Shazza in Ty 4 Trivia *Shazza is Ty's girlfriend, despite being a different species. (Shazza being a Dingo and Ty being a Thylacine) *While Ty is fighting Shadow, Shazza is nowhere to be seen during the fight. *Revealed in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, Shazza's full name is Sharon and Shazza is just her nickname. Appearance *Shazza has orange fur and blonde hair and wears different outfits in each game. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, she wears a red rolled up top with a blue bracelet, blue pair of shorts, white socks and brown hiking boots. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2, she wears a red t-shirt, brown vest, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and boots. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, she wears a blue camouflage jacket and pants with a red t-shirt and brown military boots. See Also *Ty *Naomi *Maureen Category:Allies Category:Bush Rescue Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Dingos Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue